KIKIPERRA AL INFIERNO
by dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta
Summary: Kagome iba caminando,se encuentra con kikyo,le pega,le insulta y no podia quedar mis comentarios.Recomendado para las Antikikyo como yo.Es T por algunas palabras.Es gracioso.Dedicado a mi amiga LauraKagomecuitte.TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui tengo un mini-fics de Kagome y Kikyo que lo queria aser desde ase tiempo,ya vera esa zombie le juro que vera el infireno de nuevoOk COMO ESTAN MIS ANTI-KIKYOOOOO WOOOOOOOOO.Si si esta bien vamos con el fics.Este se lo dedico a mi amiga Laura.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-dialogo**

**(N/A)Nota autora**

**Bueno ahi vamos.**

**El Viento no te sopla,tù te dejas llevar:**

Era una mañana fresca,se podia ver al viento soplando,dejando demostrar que la madre naturaleza es capaz de desturir todo a su paso.En una cabaña una joven de pelo azabache se para de el suelo.

-chicos voy a caminar un rato-decia Kagome

-deacuerdo,Miroku y yo vamoas a una ladea a exorcisar(N/A miroku va ah exorcisar,sango a exterminar)-dijo una joven de coleta alta

-bueno,¿y donde esta inuyasha?-pregunto kagome

-el esta con shippo en una aldea ayudando,ya que Naraku paso por ahi y destruyo casi todo.-dijo sango con la mirada baja y apenada

-que raro inuyasha ayudando no?-dijo kagome pensativa

-bue..no..pues..cuando..se ..se lo ..propone..lo..ase si-dijo entrecortado el monje

-bueno me voy-dijo kagome saliendo

-uff!si se entera que lo amenazamos con algo que supuestamente dijo ella nos mata-dijo una aliviada sango

-si sueerte,bueno nos vamos?-dijo miroku poniendose de ppie

Mientras eso pasaba ,en una aldea se podia ver a dos jovenes,uno mucho mas pequeño que el otro,recogiendo algunos trozos de madera.

-si no llega aser por que kagome dijo que si no asia esto me iva a decir miles de veces ABAJO,me iba a jalar muy fuerte mis bellas y delicadas orejas,me iva a despertarmecadamañana con un brinco en sima de mi,me iva a llevar a su epoca me iba a poner en mi ombligo un cable conctedo a un enchufle(N/A el no sabe que es pero sango dijo enchufle el lo repite)y lo iva a mojar y dijo que si no asia eso se me iva a cagar en mi madre todo el resto de mi vida y se iva asu epoca para no volver y creeme shippo que no soportaria vivir sin ella,si no fuera por eso no estuviese asiendo esto.-dijo inuyasha poniendo el ultimo tronco

-ya ya pero si con nada mas decirte abajo tu la mandavas a volar muy lejos no se por que dises que no puedes vivir sin ella ahora-dijo shippo

-no entiendes nada todavia

En otro lugar del bosque kagome iba caminando hasta que vio las caza almas de la muerta,digo kikyo(N/A yo se lo que te va ah cazar el culo si sigue resusitando jeje),kagome(N/A como toda una gallina)tenia miedo de encontrarse con inuyasha y la zombie en un momento cursi(N/A NI CUANDO MI NOVIO ME LAS PEGABA ME DAVA MIEDO DE ENCONTRARLO CON LA HIJO DE ,CA,PENDE DE SU PEGA CUERRNO EN UNA ESECENA CURSIE,HASTA UN DIA ME ATREVI A PEGARLE TREMENDO PUÑO EN LAS BOLAS QUE SI ME CASABA CON EL NO IBA A PODER TENER HIJOS.Y ELLA AHI PARADA CAGA.Gracias por su atencion)pero se lleno de valor(N/A lo que NUNCA! Pasara en la serie)y llego hasta ahi pero solo encontro a kikiperra sentada en un arbol.Pues se viro y la voz de la muerta la paro en seco

-si buscabas a inuyasha,esperalo que ya mismo vendra a hacerme el amor,te regalo los voletos para primera fila cariño.-dijo con sarcasmo kikiperra

Kagoem se quedo boquiabierta aun de espalda ante semejantes palabras,se enfuresio tanto,pero tanto(N/A que si te le paras al medio te manda con lo primero que encuentre.A KIKYO COMO VAS A SUFRIR AHORA BUAAJAJA,KAGOME TE VA ASER TROZITOS,DIGO SI PUEDE POR QUE DE NADA MAS TOCAR TE UN PELO TE CAES COMPLETA JAJAJAA)se viro con la cara mas roja del enojo y le grito

-VAMOS A VER SI TE LO PODRA METER POR QUE APUESTO QUE DE NA MAS TOCARTE TE ASES PORVORA EN LIQUIDO "CARIÑO"(n/a URRGGG QUE FIERA JAJAJAJ)-grito kagome

-y tu quien te crees para decirem algo asi?-dijo con enojo la perra(N/A jajaja si con tanto enojo que si te quisiera dar un puño se le va de lado por que tiene tanta sangre acumula que ya no sabe si le quedan neuronas en el cerebro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ-Autora no disponible,hospitalizada por ataque de risas)

-ME CREO LA QUE TE MANDARAAL INFIERNO CON TO Y ALMAS PARA QUE SI QUISIERAS TOCAR EL SUELO,ELVIS CRESPO TE CANTARA "SUAVEMENTE" grito kagome corriendo para jalarle el pelo a kikiperra

-AHHHHHH SUELTAME RENCARNAZION-GRITO SIN MAS NO PODER KIKYO

-NO GRITES QUE SE DESPLOMAEL CUERPO CON TODO Y BARROS DE LO ALTO-dijo Kagome arastrandola

-AHHH DEJA QUE LO SEPA INUYASHA-GRITO KIKI(n/a bueno de ahora en adelante todo en mayuscula seran gritos...y mis boconerias jijiji)

-SI PUES DILE A INUYASHA QUE TE MIME MAS PARA VER SI TE ACOMPAÑA AL INFIERNO POR QUE DE LO QUE TE VOY A ASE AHORA NO CREO QUE SALGAS VIVA NI CREO QUE PUEDAS VOLVER A RESUSITAR POR QUE EL UNICO QUE RESUSITA ES MI QUERIDO JESUS,Y SI EL QUIERE VUELVE A RESUSITAR,PERO TE VOY A ASER ALGO QUE NI CREO QUE TUS GUSANOS ASQUEROSOS VIVAN.-dijo esto cogiendo la pata,no pierna la pata como lo que es de kikimuerta.La arrastro por todo el terreno,la cogiode las manos le dio vuelta y ella gritando como puta de caserio,la choco contra los arboles,le prendio fuego y aun asi:

-CONTRA PERO NI TU CON FUEGO TE MUERES,NESECITO LLAMAR A SUPERMAN PARA QUE TE AGA EL CHIPOPO PARA VER SI AUNQUE SEA LA MANTECA DE VACA TE ASE DERRETRITE,OH OH TE TE VOY A IMITAR COMO VAS A SER "OHHH ME DERRITO,ME DERRITO OHHHHHHHH"-dijo esto poniendo la voz de la brua del "El mago de oz"

-Y SABES POR QUE,POR LO BRUJA QUE ERES,POR LO COME MIERDA QUE ERES POR QUE DEJAME DECIRTE QUE USAS UNA VOZ QUE NI LA REINA DE ESPAÑA USA,Y PA COLMO COQUETEAS CON TODOS LOS QUE TE ENCUENTRAS PERO NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE COQUETEES CON MI SEXYMARUUU-continuo kagome

-que?-pregunto kikyo

-Eso fui yo no es nada del teatro jiji perdonen-dijo la Autora(N/A fue un mal calculo jeje)

-bueno continuemos,COQUETEAS CON TODOS LOS QUE TE ENCUENTRAS PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ENGAÑES A INUYASHA-dijo kagome dandole un puño que la mando a volar a un viejo tiempo(N/A mas alla de donde estan por que a la edad que tiene kikyo en verdad ni mi tataratataratataratataratatara abuelo a existido jajaja)y asi nuestra zombie quedo extinguida y se fue al mismo infierno donde tuvo que habarese quedado antes de salir a la cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi(N/A digo esto con repeto,no eh faltado el respeto a mi animadora favorita,que espero que siga adelante(si esta vivi por que a la verdad que yo estoy como el avestru con la cabeza dentro de la tierra sin saber que pasa en el mundo por que el martes me empiesan las clases))

Y asi el espiritu de la zombie se fue con sus caza culos,digo con sus caza almas.Kagome se fue de ahi con la cara mas relajada por que sabia que cogio mas cantasoso que una marioneta volano a lo loco,que ni iba a poder resucitar otravez(N/A sinceramente yo no se si kikiperra sintio algun dolor,como ella ya estaba muerta pues.)Pero lo que kagome no sabia era que alguien en una rama de pelo negro rizo y piel palida observo toda la escena y ya estaba que no aguantaba la riza.(N/A ya saben quien no?si no saben diganme en reviews)

**Fin capitulo**

**Bueno espero que se allan reido igual que yo y que ayan gozado de la muerte de kikiperra jejej.En los reviews me dicen si quieren que le continue con mas sufrimiento y mas insulto y no puede faltar la risa jijij.DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Nota importante

**Nota importante **

Hola mis Anti-kikyo les digo para que sepan que no voy a continuar este fics,ya que la zombie por segunda vez en su buena vida para nada murio.Asi que les voy a decir que voy a hacer otro fics asi muy pronto y ese va hacer mas largo ya que kagome nos tuvo que servir de algo y desd el 1mer capi en adelante kagome le va a hacar la vida imposible a kagome.Esperenlo pronto y por si no lo ven vayan a mi profile para que lo lean(cuando este).Bye y gracias

Att:Kikiperra


End file.
